Fishy!
by Aurenne
Summary: A Relena-Finds-Out fic. Not terribly original, and contains shonen ai, Relena bashing (or at least severe bruising...) and probably slightly out-of-character.. well, characters. This is actually the first GW fic I ever wrote, so enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gundam Wing' nor will I ever be likely to. I do not own Heero Yuy. I do not own Duo Maxwell. I do not own Relena Peacecraft (otherwise she would stop wearing all the eye-searing pink!). It is official, I don't own anything but the plot, and even that's pretty unoriginal *grins* Enjoy.

Warning: Relena bashing. Shonen ai, 1+2+1. Offensive use of the word flamingo *grins evilly*

AN: I would like to just mention that the title was inspired by Darthvirginia and her 'Slayers' fan fiction 'Mazoku All Day', and that the phrase 'fishy!' is, most likely, property of Dolphin-sama. I hope you are all happy with this - I really should be studying. (sniff!)

****

Fishy!

By Aurenne

"Kuso." He breathed.

It was her. Again. He thought he had finally eluded her, escaped her. 

Heero sighed and looked out the small window once again, one thought on his mind: Where did she get the hot pink limo? Surely she doesn't have one waiting for her on earth and each of the colonies. Maybe she just had it shipped over. She has enough money for it, he mused.

The former pilot suddenly wished that his koi were here – Relena always put him on edge. 

During the war, an edgy Heero would frequently result in him pulling a gun on someone (preferably Miss 'Pretty in Pink' herself) and growling 'Omae o korosu' – or in self-destruction.

Now, having calmed down considerably (probably due to the decrease of people trying to shoot him, blow him – and his gundam – to bits and in general attempting to take his life in nasty and messy ways. Possibly also due to growing up a bit. [1] ), Heero could grit his teeth, control his homicidal urges, and bear it.

And that is the reason he got up, did notrun, opened the door and went to greet the last person – on or off Earth – that he wanted to see: Relena Peacecraft, his own personal stalker.

"Hee-ro!" He winced. Heero might have been her bodyguard once, but that piercing squeal ensured that the career was short-lived, despite the good pay.

"Where have you been? I know you mentioned that you wanted a break to explore the world," Relena widened her eyes pathetically – Heero could feel his shoulders tense at the sight. "But I couldn't contact you! I thought you would stay on Earth…" That was the point, Heero thought unrepentantly as Relena continued her maddening tirade. "…and why L3? There are nicer colonies-"

"Duo and Hilde's business has expanded." Heero interrupted. "Duo is supervising the opening of a new branch here." Obviously confused by Heero's mention of the loud American and wondering why he didn't answer her question, Relena blinked. Just as obviously, she decided that it really didn't matter anyway and continued to talk at Heero.

"Anyway, since I have had much more free time lately, I've been learning Japanese! I know it's your native language so-"

"Heya Hee-chan! I just got the security cameras you ordered; you wanna see them? They are all ready for you to set up! Hey! Good-looking, what are you doing here?" Heero wondered if he was alone in hearing the sarcasm and obvious dislike in Duo's voice as he felt the reassuring weight of the taller boy's arm settle across his rigid shoulders. Possibly not – Relena had stiffened and was now glaring daggers at the longhaired boy standing beside Heero.

"I was just talking to Heeroabout when his holiday from protecting me would be finished. You would not believehow incompetent the new bodyguards are! I had to have them sent away," she pouted sulkily.

Heero crossed his arms. He had been quite sure that he had quit.

"So koi," Relena nearly purred. "How soon can you wrap up this…" she glanced at Duo with distaste, almost as if she wished she could wrap Duo up - around a pole. "…business, and come home with me?"

"Ah, Relena?" They both turned to Duo, who had one arm resting easily on Heero's shoulder and the other rubbing the back of his head in mock confusion. "Why are you calling Hee-chan a fish?"

Relena smiled condescendingly. It was a source of constant bemusement to her why Heero would spend time with this rude boy, much less call him friend and work with him, when he had her. Must be all that time together during the war. Never mind, she would get her Heero away from his bad influence soon enough.

"I called him 'koi', it's short for 'koibito'; japanese for 'lover'." Heero nearly flushed at being called that by Relena, who, while being someone he could respect, he could never love her in the way she so obviously expected. Looking somewhat panicked, he opened his mouth.

Duo beat him to it. Not surprising, really. Duo still loved talking, and couldn't resist the opportunity to put Relena back in her place after that patronising comment. 

"Yeah, I know that," Relena frowned at his casually dismissive tone. "But it's also a type of Japanese fish. If Hee-chan is your lover, then he is cheating on you. Now, I know Heero," here Duo smiled tightly. "He has too many morals to do that to someone, so he can't be your koibito, and you called him a fish."

Relena's overloaded mind had a lot of information to process at that moment. "I – I called Heero a fish?" _'B–but I thought… Waitaminute!' _

Relena's brain had just made an effort and after wandering a bit, had focused on the first part of Duo's speech. She rounded upon Heero like an angry pink bird. A flamingo, maybe, with its feathers definitely ruffled.

"You are cheating on me? How could you!?" Relena switched abruptly from outraged to tearful. "After I supported you through the war – and, and you are my strength, I need you!" After stifling an overly dramatic sob, she went back to bloody furious. "What's her name? How can she even think to compete with me, it is truly no contest! You are mine, and I'll rip her face off—"

Duo was fuming darkly about her presumption. _'She supported him through the war, hah! Where was she when he was tied to a table, or locked in a prison cell? Wait, did she say "her_ _name"? Boy she really doesn't know Heero that well—'_

But, surprisingly, it was Heero who exploded at her possessive ranting.

"Shut up!" he grated. "Look Relena, I don't love you. I will never love you. At this moment I don't even want to see you within a ten-klick radius of this colony for the next few years. I am not your boyfriend, whatever you may think, and therefore it is impossible for me to cheat on you and most impolite of you to call me koi. I am not on holiday; I have quit. I am not going back to Earth with you. Most importantly–" and here his voice turned from barely restrained anger to impassioned conviction. "–I will stay here with Duo, who can understand me far better than you ever can!"

Relena stood there, stunned by the emotions openly displayed by the normally impassive ex-soldier. _'Duo?? What has Duo got to do with…'_

Heero sighed and wrapped an arm about Duo.

"Relena." The callous monotone was back. " I really must ask you to leave."

She didn't move an inch.

"C'mon love, let her be." Duo tugged on Heero's shoulder jealously and whined, "I'm hungry."

"When are you not, Duo-koi?" He leant, smiling, upon his lover's shoulder as they turned back to their shared apartment.

Thump.

Obviously, the penny had dropped.

Duo looked back at the crumpled pink heap in the midst of their small front garden. "Hee-chan, I think she fainted." He looked vaguely guilty. Duo couldn't help but feel that someone was going to come and shout at him for making the ex-Queen faint.

"Hn. Which would you prefer; helping Relena, who will undoubtedly be 'rescued' by that poor old servant bending over her, or obtaining food?"

Duo ran past Heero to the kitchen. He didn't feel that guilty.

"Just what I thought."

***

A year and a half later, Relena Peacecraft celebrated her 19th birthday. As always, a large formal party accompanied it, with important guests from all over the world and colonies. 

~

__

'I really hope she gets the idea this time and just leaves us alone.' Duo thought resentfully as he arranged for the fragile package to be delivered.

~

Relena sighed. She, of course, had invited Heero, and he still hadn't come. She was quite convinced that this… thing… with Duo (who, unsurprisingly, hadn't been invited) would be fleeting, but when she went to visit Heero last month - the first time she had been to see him since That Day - he wouldn't even come to the door to greet her. Duo had, and had shoved her from the doorstep with some comment about Heero still being pissed and something about the emails she had sent him. What was the problem? She had only written to him about how she would still be there for him and would understand when he realised that Duo wasn't right for him… Come to think of it, Duo had looked rather angry too.

She sighed once more, looking at the anonymous gift, and dabbled her fingers in the clear water of the fish tank. Inside, two brightly multicoloured fish [2] swam happily.

****

~Owari~

[1] Read: no more problems with teenage hormones and mood swings. Well, not as much.

[2] ie: Koi!

****

Little mini dictionary of Japanese terms as understood by me:

Kuso: 'Damn it' (AN: Or something similar. Use your imagination)

Omae o korosu: 'I will kill you (bastard)' (AN: The 'bastard' is implied as far as I can tell. Not my doing! *tries to look innocent*)

Koibito/Koi: 'Lover' (AN: You might have noticed that I'm repeating myself here.) 'Koi' is also a name for a breed of Japanese fish.

****

The verdict:

Liralee (my dear, sweet, insane beta!): I like it!

****

Lecca (she's just insane): I like it. But it needs more sex.

****

Aurenne: *goes bright red and starts hitting Lecca* Hentai!! I'm not going to write a lemon! I'm not even ready to write a lime! *covers her eyes*

****

Aurenne: Now, what do you think? There's a little button that you can review with down there somewhere… (Hint, hint!)

****

Duo: I agree with Lecca. 

****

Aurenne: *glares at Duo* Quiet, you.


End file.
